witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Military ranks
In , there are many military units of varying kinds. Ataman Ataman is a type of officer rank or title in the Redanian military. During his lifetime, Olgierd von Everec was ataman of the Redanian Free Company, also known as the "Wild Ones". - Captain Captain is a military rank. A banner or a garrison is usually led by a captain. Generally the head of a non-military group (i.e. a gang of bandits) can be called captain as well. Captain is also the title usually given to the leader of the city guard. *Peter Saar Gwynleve *Violetta *Damien de la Tour *Germain of Fox Hollow *Dennis Cranmer *Vincent Meis Centurion A centurion is a non-commissioned officer (or NCO) similar to a Sergeant which commands 100 soldiers. Colonel Normally a colonel is the commander of an Infantry Regiment or a Cavalry Banner. In the books colonels seem to command Brigades and Divisions. * Tibor Eggebracht * Barclay Els * Isengrim Faoiltiarna Commandant * Bernard Loredo Commander Commander is a generic term for an officer commanding any armed forces unit. In witcher universe that include generals, head of divisions, brigades, regiments, battalions, companies, free companies or smaller military units, special forces as well as commanders of guerilla or militia troops. * Saskia * Iorveth * Vernon Roche * Imlerith * Caleb Menge Constable Constable is a rank in law enforcement and military of Temeria. On Tukaj Foothills and surroundings, Constable Frans Torquil maintained order during the in name of the bailiff of Gors Velen. During the Northern Wars, a lowly born Constable Jan Natalis became notorious as successful commander-in-charge of Northern forces being sometimes referred by his subordinates to as "Lord Constable". Note * In Polish (original) edition, the two bear different titles: Torquil is a konstabl and Natalis a konetabl. Both derive from the French Connetable, but mean different functions in Polish. Corporal *Larkin Decurion A Decurion is a officer that commands ten soldiers and serves under a Centurion. *Norman Sador Field Hetman of the Crown Field Hetman of the Crown are the highest-ranking military officers, second only to the king, in Redania. This position is similar to Temerian Constable of Temeria or Nilfgaardian Field marshal. Field marshal Field marshal (or sometimes simply referred to as Marshal) is the title of a supreme commander in the Nilfgaardian military. * Menno Coehoorn * Havart var Moehoen General *Morvran Voorhis *Vandergrift Jarl of Skellige The Jarl of Skellige (Polish: jarl Wysp Skellige) is a title referring to the main commander of the Skellige military forces''The World of the Witcher'' leading the kingdom's powerful fleet and other branches''Ciri's genealogy - Eist Tuirseach, thus making them the most faithful aide to the king or queen. Commander differs from regular clan chieftains, with single "jarl" or "earl", by small crown from what appears to be gold and silver. * Eist Tuirseach * Crach an Craite Lance corporal * Zyvik Lieutenant The lieutenant is usually the Captain's deputy. *Neratin Ceka Lieutenant colonel '''Lieutenant colonel' is the Colonel's second in command. Lieutenant general Lieutenant general is the General's second in command. Major general Major general is a military position in the Nilfgaardian army. * Markus Braibant Marshal * Vissegerd * Milan Raupenneck Private Private is generally the lowest position one holds in any military force. Quartermaster Quartermaster is a regimental officer, usually commissioned from the ranks, responsible for administering barracks, laying out the camp, and looking after supplies. * Tavar Eggebracht Sergeant * Ardal * Shevlov Standard Bearer A Standard Bearer is a soldier whose task is to carry and protect his military insignia on the battlefield. * Ekhart Henessy * Affan Hillergrand Voivode * Bronibor * Grozim * Mansfeld References Category:Armed Forces ar:قائمة الرتب العسكرية